


Философия игры

by Tod_in_Venedig



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tod_in_Venedig/pseuds/Tod_in_Venedig
Summary: Нандо научился читать людей, как книги.Вернее, его научили.
Relationships: Fernando Torres/Sergio Ramos, Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 7





	Философия игры

**Author's Note:**

> История связана с этим фактом:
> 
> _Мадридский «Атлетико» разорвал отношения с Мануэлем Бриньясом, который руководил молодежной системой клуба в течение 20 лет. Клуб начал расследование в его отношении после того, как Бриньяс признался в сексуальном насилии над мальчиком – тот находился на попечении тренера в католической школе-интернате, где он жил и работал._
> 
> _88-летний Бриньяс известен как человек, открывший талант Фернандо Торреса. Тренер рассказал, что «это произошло один раз, может быть, два» в середине 1970-х и что он «немедленно остановился». Его версия не сходится с утверждениями четырех других бывших воспитанников, обвинивших Мануэля в сексуальном насилии._
> 
> Отсюда: https://www.eurosport.ru/football/liga/2018-2019/story_sto7144105.shtml

— _Главное не волнуйся: игра на поле — как секс,_ — проговорил Ману, когда Нандо стоял в подтрибунке, перед тем как впервые ступить на газон Энфилда в новой огненной форме с эмблемой Ливерпуля на груди. — _А уж в нём-то с тобой трудно кому-то соревноваться, малыш._

— Игра на поле — лучше секса... — пробормотал Нандо, разминаясь. — Особенно если этот секс с твоим дряблым членом...

— Ты что-то говоришь? — спросил Стиви, стоящий рядом, и наклонился ближе, чтобы расслышать.

— Нет... — буркнул Нандо.

Ману только хмыкнул, эхом отдаляясь куда-то по лабиринту извилин. Он никогда не мешал играть, уступая место реальному тренеру — все наставления давались до этого. Откровенно говоря, Нандо уже мог обходиться и без них, поэтому и огрызался, — больше по привычке. Уроки он умел прекрасно усваивать с детства, правда в те далёкие годы он и пикнуть не смел, когда Ману гладил его по ушибленному на тренировке месту и шептал: «Сейчас поцелую — и всё пройдёт, малыш...»

Как только арбитр дал сигнал к началу матча, Нандо бросился в атаку.

_— Напор опережает мысли и подстёгивает эмоции... — проговорил Ману, обнимая Нандо за плечи и мягко усаживая на кресло за столом в своём кабинете: он никогда не приходил за этим в раздевалку или в комнату на спортивной базе, предпочитая офис. — Если ты хочешь завоевать партнёра или повергнуть противника... — Ману стал на колени и, положив ладони на бёдра Нандо, медленно раздвинул их, проведя по внутренней стороне до краёв шорт. — Просто ворвись в него и сделай это, пока он не опомнился..._

_— Порой мне кажется... — наклонился Нандо и, сжав пальцами его подбородок, дёрнул вверх, заставив посмотреть себе в глаза. — Что ты хочешь, чтобы теперь трахали тебя, старый извращенец..._

_К этому времени он уже подрос и у него развязался язык — как раз в тот момент, когда он понял, что Ману голову терял только от одного его взгляда, — хотя тело до сих пор будто деревенело от каждого прикосновения, несмотря на то что Ману теперь больше интересовало, сколько кончит за встречу Нандо, чем он сам. Нандо это всегда выводило из себя: каждый вырвавшийся стон казался поражением. Даже раньше, когда Ману зарывался пятернёй ему в волосы и направлял, входя в его рот глубже, можно было рывком освободиться и оставить контроль за собой. Здесь же Ману врывался в него и долбился с таким напором, что Нандо выгибало и он прокусывал губу до крови, чтобы не кричать: «Ещё! Ещё!»_

— Ссука... — прошипел Нандо, когда противник, сопротивляясь напору, попытался отнять у него мяч. Нандо бросился наперерез и, когда ему врезали по ногам, рухнул на газон, разметавшись на нём и тяжело дыша. Несколько секунд он не двигался, закрыв глаза и постанывая: ногу выкручивало от боли, но он знал, что встанет. Спустя ещё секунду Нандо услышал над собой голос арбитра и улыбнулся одними уголками губ.

_— А если соперник попался упрямым, — сказал Ману, поглаживая его по груди, очерчивая ареолу сосков и выписывая узоры, зацепив белые капли у него на животе, — то его нужно наказать._

_— За наказание можно и красную схватить... — пробормотал Нандо, не открывая глаз. Ему жутко хотелось в душ, чтобы смыть с себя все эти прикосновения и свою сперму, смешанную с чужой на его коже._

_— Наказание — это же не только порка, глупыш, — хохотнул Ману. Нандо почувствовал запах его ещё разгорячённого тела и услышал шёпот, обжигающий ухо. — Вот ты сейчас так лежишь, что любой арбитр не выдержит..._

— С тобой всё в порядке? — услышал Нандо голос Стиви и открыл глаза.

— Да... — поморщился Нандо и встал, стараясь ограничить прикосновения. — Штрафной?

— Ага... — кивнул Стиви, убирая руки. — У тебя что, какая-то особая методика?

— Да какая, нахрен, методика, — пожал плечами Нандо и ринулся, входя в соперника с новым напором.

«Интересно...» — сказал у него в голове Ману. 

***  
Если бы у Нандо спросили, почему он молчал, почему не раскрывал тайну тренерского кабинета с мягким креслом у стола со знакомыми деревянными завитушками, которыми Нандо мог с закрытыми глазами покрыть по памяти холст любого размера, он не сумел бы сразу ответить. Нандо до сих пор ощущал, как врезается в живот край столешницы. Вначале он просто опешил и растерялся — трогали как будто не его, не в него проникали чужие пальцы и не его язык ощущал солоноватый вязкий привкус. Он словно отказался от собственной плоти. Когда Нандо стал старше, он был уверен, что мог бы послать Ману в любой момент, — но не посылал. Ману вещал о таких вещах во время секса, которые выражали философию игры — неважно, с мячом или с тем, у кого он сейчас находится или потенциально может находиться. Он словно учил видеть других насквозь и захлопываться от взглядов самому, оставляя ту оболочку, которая более всего подходила к ситуации. За такие уроки стоило раздвинуть ноги — продают же игроков разным клубам, как шлюх, взамен на прибыль, опыт и громкое имя, так почему бы не получить таким же образом ценный совет?

***

Чехо был как открытая книга: можно было читать, не вглядываясь, по диагонали, и делать пометки на полях. Каждая из этих пометок: взгляд, ухмылка, прикосновение — врезалась в грубую шершавую бумагу, оставляя следы, которые было не стереть обычным ластиком, иначе остались бы одни клочья. 

Поразмыслив, что на полях этой книги скоро живого места не останется — так они испещрены его метками — Нандо пришёл к Чехо сам. Было это среди ночи, тот наверняка спал, но Нандо, не раздумывая, негромко выстучал на двери его комнаты обрывок ритма фламенко.

Чехо открыл, часто моргая со сна, и удивлённо промямлил, зевая:

— Нандо?

Нандо, не давая опомниться, толкнул его внутрь и, обхватив ладонями шею, прижался к губам. Губы были сухие и горячие, его язык, подавшийся Нандо навстречу, обжигал, и внутри, когда Нандо вошёл в него, он сжимал, опаляя так, что больно было двигаться. Первый раз Нандо не продержался и пяти минут — впрочем, Чехо хватило и того меньше: он начал стонать, ещё когда Нандо прижимал его к стене у входной двери, поддерживая под ягодицы, а Чехо скрещивал лодыжки у него на пояснице, толкая пятками к себе. Их члены тёрлись друг о друга через ткань, оставляя на ней влажные следы, и Чехо, повторяя на вдохе: «Нандо... Бо... же... Нандо...», запустил пятерню ему в волосы. Нандо схватил его за запястье, зло отбросил и, ответив на удивлённый взгляд:

— Просто не люблю... — впился в губы кусающим поцелуем, обхватив член Чехо и с силой начав дрочить через трусы, задевая костяшками пальцев головку своего собственного.

После, в постели, Чехо словно стремился отдать обратно все поцелуи и прикосновения, правда было их раза в три больше. А с каждой встречей, казалось, они увеличиваются в геометрической прогрессии. Порой Нандо думал, что если бы они были вместе в одном клубе, то он задохнулся бы от этих обволакивающих ласк, постоянно опаляющего дыхания и напора, который становилось всё труднее преодолевать, — Нандо боялся сдаться. И тогда за дело брался Ману — он всегда так делал с тех пор, как Нандо вышел из тренерского кабинета и больше туда не пришёл.

— _Послушай_ , — вкрадчиво говорил Ману. — _Посмотри на него. На эти круглые глаза, этот полуоткрытый рот... Да, он горяч... Но... Насколько его хватит? Неужели ты хочешь быть тряпкой, сливочной подстилкой? Зря я что ли из тебя это всё вытрахивал?_

— Блядь... — выдыхал Нандо, крепко зажмуриваясь, как от пощёчины.

А когда он открывал глаза, всё становилось на свои места. Он разрывал объятия настолько осторожно, что Чехо вряд ли замечал, что что-то изменилось. Сборы заканчивались, они разъезжались по своим базам, чтобы в следующий раз Нандо снова отстучал ритм фламенко на двери.

— Что ты делаешь?.. — шептал Чехо, затаскивая его в комнату. — Что ты со мной делаешь, сволочь конопатая?.. У меня от этой мелодии сразу стояк...

Их клубы были в одном городе, но Нандо устраивало, что вне сборов они встречались только на каких-то торжествах. Так он чувствовал себя в безопасности — ровно до тех пор, пока в дверь его дома не позвонили. Когда он подошёл, чтобы открыть, то замер с уже протянутыми к замку пальцами: с той стороны отстукивали по дереву знакомый ритм фламенко.

— Знаешь... — сказал Нандо, снова виртуозно выпутавшись из объятий Серхио: казалось, что рук у него было не две, а по меньшей мере, восемь, как у паука. — Меня зовут в АПЛ. Я думаю принять предложение.

— Что? — выдохнув, неверяще распахнул глаза Серхио, и Нандо показалось, что он уже видел подобную сцену тысячу раз.

Эта книга была прочитана от корки до корки и вся исчёркана его рукой. Пришло время начать новую.

***

Стиви прочитать было трудно: Нандо постоянно казалось, что буквы-то он видит, но они никак не хотят складываться в слова — а в этих словах и заключено что-то самое важное.

— _Испробуй весь арсенал_ , — посоветовал Ману. — _Не тебя мне учить_. 

Когда Нандо свалили на газон так, что он играл, прихрамывая, а потом ушёл в подтрибунку, кусая губы, и уселся в раздевалке, натянув на голову футболку, чтобы никого не видеть, он не думал об арсенале: было больно и обидно.

— Досталось тебе... — раздался голос Стиви.

Нандо вынырнул из ворота и раздражённо взглянул на него: сейчас он меньше всего хотел участия. Но Стиви сидел на лавке поодаль, запихивая вещи в сумку, и трогать его не собирался.

— Да... — Нандо погасил злость, захлопав ресницами и чуть повернувшись к нему, вздёрнул брови домиком.

Стиви отложил сумку, поглазел на него с полминуты, встал с лавки и подошёл ближе.

— Можно? — спросил он, присев на корточки и протянув руку к расплывающемуся синяку на колене.

Нандо растерялся: у него никогда не спрашивали позволения дотронуться к нему, собственно, когда он отказался от своего тела, это было неважно, но сейчас он вспомнил, что эти кожа, кости, плоть вокруг них и стягивающие её сухожилия по-прежнему принадлежат ему. Стиви, не дождавшись ответа, убрал руку, поднялся и сказал, улыбаясь:

— Ничего, наши медики тебя подлатают! Отличные ребята! Уж коль они пришили мне член, то с твоим коле...

— Что пришили? — переспросил Нандо. Он ещё не очень хорошо освоил английский и подумал, что ослышался.

— Я расскажу! — Стиви сел рядом так, чтобы их колени и локти не касались друг друга. — Я уж было подумал, что пришлось распрощаться со старым другом...

О том, что орудие из своего арсенала Нандо так и не успел применить, он вспомнил, только когда Стиви подвёз его к дому, где Нандо жил.

— _Тряпка_! — сказал Ману, когда Нандо закрыл за собой дверь. — _Мог бы пригласить его к себе выпить пива в знак благодарности за то, что подбросил, а потом, как всегда, напор, постель, и он у тебя в кармане. Тряпка!_

— Пошёл на хуй! — огрызнулся Нандо. И проворчал, оправдываясь: — У меня нога болит...

Ману только фыркнул.

Первый раз Нандо специально коснулся Стиви на тренировке — осторожно положил ладонь между лопаток. Он был таким же горячим, как Чехо, но не обжигал лавой, не закручивал в пышущей жаром крови корриде: его тепло разгоралось изнутри — изнутри самого Нандо. Стиви был таким же, как Англия: снаружи ветер, выворачивающий зонты, постоянная морось, висящая в воздухе, и серое небо — а внутри камин, клетчатый плед и чай с молоком. Стиви оглянулся на прикосновение, улыбнулся, сморщив нос картошкой, и Нандо словно почувствовал, как в камин подбросили дровишек.

На следующий день части команды, в том числе Стиви и Нандо, нужно было остаться в административном здании для съёмок — готовился какой-то очередной видеоролик. Съёмочная группа задерживалась в кабинете у тренера, и все развалились на диванчиках и креслах. Нандо уселся на подоконник: это была прекрасная дислокация, чтобы наблюдать за Стиви. Тот болтался из угла в угол, вздыхая, — ожидание тяготило его — а потом подошёл к окну, где расположился Нандо.

— Да что, они собираются из Рафы суперзвезду сделать? — пробормотал Стиви, наклоняясь к стеклу, чтобы выглянуть на улицу.

— А что? — хмыкнул Нандо, осторожно отводя ногу так, что Стиви оказался между его коленей. — Поставит рядом с кубком статуэтку Оскара...

— У нас БАФТА... — буркнул Стиви, казалось, только сейчас заметивший, как Нандо сжимает его бёдрами. Он посмотрел на одно колено, после на другое, скользнул взглядом по ширинке мешковатых джинсов, пуговицам просторной рубашки, добравшись до шеи, зацепился за веснушки и остановился на губах. 

— Ах, да... прости... — прошептал Нандо и стиснул бёдра сильнее, подталкивая Стиви ближе к себе.

— Ты похудел на английской овсянке или мне кажется? — вдруг спросил Стиви.

Нандо не знал, что он хотел в этот момент от него услышать, но точно не это.

— Нет, — раздражённо сказал Нандо и, отодвинув коленом Стиви, свёл ноги. — Просто предпочитаю такую одежду...

— _...чтобы не было видно твоей шикарной жопы таким извращенцам, как я,_ — закончил за него Ману. — _Я давно заметил, что ты от меня прячешься в эти необъятные рубашки и джинсы-парашюты... Только ведь я знаю, какой ты на самом деле, малыш._

Нандо зло мотнул головой, жалея, что послать Ману он открыто сейчас не мог, а Стиви сказал, внимательно глядя ему _Ману_ в глаза:

— Ясно...

На какое-то мгновение Нандо действительно испугался, что тому всё ясно: это с треском крушило его планы — это он, Нандо, должен был видеть Стиви насквозь. Но тут в зал потянулась съёмочная группа со своим оборудованием, и Стиви, оторвавшись от созерцания лица Нандо, переключился на них. За всё время разговора он так к Нандо и не притронулся. Это уже начинало бесить.

— _Ты лузер, малыш_... — преувеличенно трагично вздохнул Ману.

Нандо промолчал: он просто не знал, что сказать, но лузером себя не чувствовал.

Вечером позвонил Чехо.

— Как ты? — спросил он.

Нандо пожал плечами — почему-то он был уверен, что Чехо увидит.

— Ясно... — ответил тот. — Я скучаю...

— Я тоже... — сказал Нандо. В эту минуту он даже почти не врал — так ему было холодно.

— _Молодец!_ — одобрительно кивнул Ману. — _Не нужно рвать все ниточки у марионеток._

Нандо только скривился в ответ: ему так надоел этот бубнёж, что впору было приложиться головой о стену.

— У вас там небось дожди сплошные, — сочувственно сказал Чехо. — А у нас солнце...

— Да нормальная тут погода, — улыбнулся Нандо, вспоминая разгорающийся внутри камин.

***  
Они играли в Лондоне, который к концу третьего тайма, казалось, уйдёт под воду от непрекращающегося дождя, словно Атлантида. Небо было серым, газон тоже, и порой они менялись местами, когда Нандо валили с ног, но разницы в этих переменах не было никакой. Нандо так продрог и устал, что, приняв душ, натянув кое-как трусы и футболку и укрутившись в махровый халат, решительно пошёл к номеру Стиви и отстучал на двери ритм фламенко. Стиви встретил его в таком же наряде и даже, казалось, не удивился.

Нандо прошёл в комнату, указал на разобранную постель, спросил: 

— Можно? — и обхватил себя руками, ощущая мелкую противную дрожь по всему телу: всё-таки когда Нандо принял все эти кости и сухожилия, оказалось, что в этом есть свои издержки.

— Давай, — кивнул Стиви, забираясь в постель и откидывая одеяло. — С отоплением у нас всегда так: экономят.

— Экономят... — проворчал Нандо, ныряя в долгожданное тепло. 

Он схватил Стиви за руки и обкрутил их вокруг себя, заставив крепко обнять, раздвинул коленом ноги, прижимаясь. Тепло сразу опустилось на него, словно он погрузился в облако махровой ткани, расслабляя мускулы, переливаясь по жилам. Стиви поглаживал Нандо по спине и плечам, легко касался волос у основания шеи — удивительно, но в этих прикосновениях не было ничего от напора и завоевания. Было другое чувство — когда тебя окутывает матово-светящаяся сфера, которая не позволит случиться ничему дурному. Нандо не сразу вспомнил, как это чувство называется.

— Забота?.. — проговорил Нандо, прислушиваясь. Ману молчал: вместо этого постоянно зудящего внутри голоса, плескались мягкие волны сладкого сна.

— Что? — спросил Стиви.

— Что за страна у вас? — сказал Нандо, отдаваясь сонному прибою. — Отопления чуть... Краны...

— А что с ними?.. — сонно пробормотал Стиви.

— Их два, — ответил Нандо, утыкаясь ему в грудь: там, убаюкивая, мерно отсчитывало удары сердце. — Два... Из одного кипяток, из другого ледяная вода... Как мыть руки?..

— Ну... — протянул Стиви. — Раковину затыкают и смешивают... Это английская традиция... И воду так экономят..

— Экономят... — повторил Нандо. — Что её экономить — вон её сколько... на улице...

Стиви хрюкнул, бесшумно зайдясь смехом и откинув голову, и Нандо, закрыв глаза, осторожно прижался к его шее губами. Потом ещё и ещё, царапаясь о щетину. Когда Нандо потянулся к губам, Стиви мягко остановил его, приложив палец к его рту.

— Почему?.. — прошептал Нандо, не открывая глаз.

— Спи... — сказал Стиви, снова обнимая его.

— Угу... — кивнул Нандо и провалился в сон, как в омут.

Утром он проснулся первым и, приподнявшись на локте, стал вглядываться в лицо спящего Стиви. Говорят, человек, погружённый в сон, всегда самый настоящий — любую маску удержать трудно: соскальзывает. Стиви был таким же, как и во время бодрствования, только между бровями образовалась морщина, которую очень хотелось разгладить губами. Нандо вообще был готов голову на отсечение дать, что если бы он сейчас напором проник в этот полуоткрытый рот поцелуем, то Стиви позволил бы ему всё: и отсосать, и взять в любой позе — Нандо бы всё утро развлекался. 

— _Ну же!_ — нетерпеливо сказал Ману. — _Ещё один комплект для марионетки у меня готов!_ — Он потряс в воздухе верёвочками. 

Нандо и бровью не повёл: пусть себе брюзжит, старый извращенец. Надо бы навестить его и, когда будет перерыв, слетать в Мадрид.

Он осторожно подтянул одеяло, укрывая Стиви. Морщина между бровями разгладилась, и перед Нандо словно стали очерчиваться буквы, складывающиеся в слова, — книга открылась. Слова были непонятными, даже облик их был чужим.

Но, может быть, они казались такими, потому что Нандо только недавно начал учить английский?


End file.
